In My Mind Always You!
by lavenderR-chan
Summary: Uciha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan, dingin, datar, pembuat onar, dan suka berkelahi. tidak percaya akan adanya cinta dan sayang kecuali ibunya sendiri. hingga akhirnya dunianya berubah saat dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang dulu pernah ada hingga kini selalu ada dipikirannya./abaikan SUMMARY INI!-TIDAK BISA BUAT SUMMARY. LANGSUNG BACA AJA TAPI DLDR yaa.. /CHAP 4 UP!
1. Chapter 1 : 'Dia kembali'

**IN MY MIND ALWAYS YOU!  
**

 _NARUTO FANFICTION_

 _DISCLAIMER OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO_ _ji-san  
_

 _this story is my mine_

 _pairing of sasusaku, naruhina  
_

 _warning! : OOC berlebih, typo kebanyakan(maybe), AU, gaje_

* * *

 _-Pernahkah kau memikirkanku barang sejenak saja?_ _-_

 _._

 _._

* * *

seseorang pria yang berdiri menyender pada pagar pembatas memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. dia memang menyukai kesendirian.  
sendiri, menyepi, dan jauh dari kebisingan dan keramaian.

"hey teme! kau di sini rupanya." sapa pria bersurai kuning jabrig -yang lebih pantas disebut 'berteriak'- kepadanya di ambang pintu atap yang kini tepat mereka berada.

"Hn." jawabnya ambigu tanpa menoleh pada orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.  
"sore nanti kita akan ada latihan basket. apa kau akan ikut?" ucapnya seraya melangkahkan kaki menghampiri sahabatnya yang tetap menyender pada pagar pembatas itu.  
"Hn. Seperti biasa aku ikut, tapi aku harus mengantarkan _okaa_ -san ku dulu dan kemungkinan aku telat datang, dobe." jawab pria bersurai biru tua yang rambutnya mencuat itu.  
ditatapnya langit biru yang begitu indah dengan awan-awan putih bak kapas yang terurai sempurna 'indah' satu kata yang saat ini ada difikirannya.

"dobe!"  
"ya" sahut pemuda bersurai jabrig di sampingnya.  
"apakah menurutmu cinta sejati itu ada?"  
"ya tentulah teme! dan- APA?!-" mata biru pemuda bersurai jabrig ini membelalak tak percaya saat sahabatnya yang terkenal dingin, datar, suka berkelahi bahkan mengacuhkan semua yang memujanya berkata demikian dan sedetik kemudian -Naruto- pemuda jabrig itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit karena menahan tawa "hahaha.. oh ayolah teme! apa yang kau bicarakan?.. HAHAHA!" tanya naruto di sela tawanya. namun ia terus tertawa. Sasuke-pemuda bersurai biru tua- yang melihat sahabatnya tengah tertawa hanya memandang kesal ke arahya " _urusai no_ , dobe!. aku serius!"  
lalu Sasuke melangkah berniat meninggalkan Naruto yang masih tertawa memegang perutnya. "hey! teme! kau mau kemana?" Naruto berlari kecil berusaha untuk tidak tertawa lagi dan berusaha untuk mengejar sahabatnya. "oh.. ayolah teme! jangan marah seperti itu, aku hanya aneh saja mendengarmu mengatakan hal yang membuatku tak percaya mendengarnya-" Naruto tertahan karena rasanya ia igin tertawa lagi namun ditahan semampu yang ia bisa "-kau, Uciha Sasuke . pria terpopuer di KIHS bahkan dari keluarga yang terkenal yang biasanya dingin dan datar, sekarang kau berbicara seakan itu bukan dirimu..." cerocos Naruto yang ternyata semakin membuat Sasuke kesal dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat hingga-

-BUAGH!

perut NARUTO pun terkena sasaran empuk kepalan tinju Sasuke "itu untukmu yang menertawakanku, dobe"  
"ukhuk.. ukhukh.. akh-pah- yang kau lakukan, temee? _kusso_!"  
Naruto terbatuk dan masih memegang perutnya yang kini terasa sakit karena ulah sahabatnya. Sasuke berjalan mendahului-meninggalkan- Naruto yang sedang kesakitan lalu setelah beberapa langkah dia pun berbaik seraya berucap "sudahlah. cepat kau bangun dan kita kembali ke kelas." dengan datar tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Naruto kemudian berjalan mengikuti Sasuke seraya menggerutu tak jelas.

.

.

"KYYAAaa!" Sasuke- _kun..._ "  
"pangeranku... "  
"Sasuke- _kun_...Sasuke- _kun_..."

itulah suara-suara jeritan siswi-siswi _Konoha International High School_ yang membuat sasuke jijik melihat mereka, dan kini Sasuke hanya menatap tajam pada mereka -yang anehnya- membuat mereka bukannya takut tapi malah semakin terpesona pada lelaki keturunan Uciha ini.

Ya, Uciha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu Uciha Fugaku dan Uciha Mikoto. keluarga terpandang yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar No.1 di jepang. dia adalah -ya seperti yang di seebutkan oleh Naruto- pria terpopuler di KIHS selain berkat wajahnya yang tampan, Sasuke juga memiliki segudang prestasi dengan IQ 200. _the hair of Uciha crop_ ini digilai dan dipuja oleh seemua murid baik itu pria apalagi wanita. tapi uciha bungsu ini merasa dirinya dibedakan dari kakak kandungnya -Uciha Itachi-. hingga dia memiliki perangai yang kurang baik dan yang paling ia suka adalah **berkelahi**.

sedangkan, sahabatnya. Namikaze Naruto atau bisa juga di sebut Uzumaki Naruto adalah putra sulung Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki kushina. keluarga terpandang yang tak kalah dari keluarga Uciha. perusahaan yang mereka miliki adalah perusahaan besar yang menduduki posisi ke-2 setelah _Uciha crop_. mereka mempunyai dua perusahaan besar namun berbeda _Namikaze crop_ yang bergerak dibidang indusri terbesar di jepang. sedangkan _Uzumaki crop_ bergerak di bidang perhotelan dan investor terbesar pada perusahaan lainnya. Perilaku Naruto tidak jauh beda dengan Sasuke, dia juga sangat suka berkelahi. namun, yang membedakannya adalah dia memiliki karakter yang cerewet, berisik dan yang lebih pasti suka mengganggu orang lain.

"sungguh Sasuke, aku heran pada mereka" ucap seseorang yang kini berada di samping Naruto.  
"aku juga Shika. aku tak mengerti kenapa mereka begitu memuja si teme ini" ucap Naruto membenarkan  
shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan bertanya.  
" _mendokusai!_! entahlah aku juga tak pernah menyuruh mereka untuk memujaku seperti itu." ucap Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan.

mereka bertigapun berjalan tak sedikitpun memperdulikan tatapan -yang menurut sasuke menjijikan- dari gadis-gadis fanatic fans Sasuke Uciha.

.

.

Sasuke kini berada di kelasnya kelas khusus para murid berprestasi yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata. dia duduk di bangku paling belakang dan memandang keluar jendela yang meperlihatkan pemandangan langit dan jika melihat kebawah bertepatan langsung dengan danau buatan yang berada di bawahnya.

"konnichiwa.. minna..!"  
"konnichiwa.. sensei!"  
"hari ini kita akan kedatangan anggota baru di kelas ini. dan saya harap kalian bisa bekarjasama dengannya" ucap guru tersebut dengan datar, lalu diarahkan pandangannya pada murid yang berada dipojok belakang "tumben kau ada di kelas Uciha-san?" ucapnya dengan nada sarkastik. namun, yang ditanya tak menghiraukannya. lalu dia kembali pada pengumuman awalnya "Silahkan masuk!" perintahnya pada orang yang ada di luar.

orang itu pun masuk dan kini dia berdiri di depan kelas. tak di sangka beberapa orang -ralat- dua orang yang merasa kenal dengannya membelalakan mata tak percaya. bahkan Sasuke yang tak pernah peduli dengan apapun kini dia meresa terlonjak kaget melihat apa yang ada di depannya namun Sasuke masih bisa menguasai dirinya dan kembali pada ekspresi sebelumnya _dingin_ dan _datar_. Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya seperti begitu kaget bahkan ia berteriak memanggil nama orang yang berdiri dikelasnya sebelum orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

' _D-dia?_ ' batin sasuke. _'di-dia kembali_ _tapi... mengapa penampilannya berbeda?'_ namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya tertarik dan terlihat senyuman yang lebih pantas di sebut seringaian terulas di wajahnya yang biasanya dingin itu, meski tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia tengah tersenyum bak iblis itu.

' _awal yang baru akan di mulai_ '

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **ini fict pertama saya... mohon kritik dan saran yang membangun... :)  
**

 **menurut para READER chapnya lanjuti jangan?  
Yoroshiku onegaishimasu... :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : mendokusai!

.

orang itu pun masuk dan kini dia berdiri di depan kelas. tak di sangka beberapa orang -ralat- dua orang yang merasa kenal dengannya membelalakan mata tak percaya. bahkan Sasuke yang tak pernah peduli dengan apapun kini dia meresa terlonjak kaget melihat apa yang ada di depannya namun Sasuke masih bisa menguasai dirinya dan kembali pada ekspresi sebelumnya dingin dan datar. Naruto yang melihat sahabatnya seperti begitu kaget bahkan ia berteriak memanggil nama orang yang berdiri dikelasnya sebelum orang itu memperkenalkan diri.

 _'D-dia?'_ batin sasuke. _'di-dia kembali tapi... mengapa penampilannya berbeda?'_ namun sedetik kemudian bibirnya tertarik dan terlihat senyuman yang lebih pantas di sebut seringaian terulas di wajahnya yang biasanya dingin itu, meski tak ada yang tahu bahwa ia tengah tersenyum bak iblis itu.

 _'awal yang baru akan di mulai'_

* * *

 **.**

 **IN MY MIND ALWAYS YOU!**

NARUTO FANFICTION

DISCLAIMER OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO ji-san

this story is my mine

pairing of sasusaku, naruhina

warning! : OOC berlebih, typo kebanyakan(maybe), AU, gaje

* * *

.

.

.

' _Nerd' satu kata yang pantas untuk orang yang sedang berdiri di samping guru bermasker itu.  
_

"Oii! Sakura-Chan...! kapan kamu datang ke Konoha?!" teriak Naruto membuat seisi kelas memandang ke arahnya. orang yang didepan kelas hanya tersenyum dingin.  
"Namikeze-san! tolong diam! biarkan Haruno-san memperkenalkan dirinya" ucap guru bermasker itu pada Naruto. "baiklah, Kakashi-sensei.." ucap Naruto malas.  
"perkenalkan dirimu Haruno-san" ucap Kakashi pada gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. diapun mengagguk dan meju selangkah ke depan.

"Konnichiwa.. minna!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lalu ia membungkukan badannya " _Hajimemashite_ , _watashi wa_ Haruno Sakura _to moushimasu_ , saya pindahan dari _Suna Gakuen High School_. yoroshiku onegaishimasu" lalu diedarkan pandangannya ke semua penjuru kelas yang akan dia tempati dua tahun kedepan itu. lalu tak sengaja mata emerlad miiknya bertemu dengan mata onyx yang dulu selalu menatap hangat kepadanya namun kini di rasakanya begitu dingin dan menusuk, sakura tersenyum miring ke arah pemilik mata onyx itu. lalu dialihkannya lagi pandangannya menatap pria yang tadi berteriak kepadanya mata sapire biru sebiru langit itu tak pernah berubah kepadanya ' _sama seperti dulu_ ' ujarnya dalam hati. tak lama ia melihat keadaan kelas berikut orang-orang yang ada di dalamnya ' _aku yakin, mereka bukanlah murid-murid biasa_ ' ucapnya batinnya kembali.

" _sumimasen,_ kakashi-sensei!" ucap seorang murid wanita sambil mengangkat tangannya.  
"ya, ada apa, yamanaka-san?" sahut kakashi  
"mengapa Haruno-san masuk setelah istirahat kedua? bukannya itu melanggar aturan sekolah ini - _sensei_?" ucap gadis bermarga yamanaka itu.  
kakashi mengalihkan pandangan minta penjelasan pada sakura. sakura mengangguk mengerti dan ia membenarkan kacamatanya.  
"sebelumnya saya minta maaf. karena saya sampai di konoha sekitar jam 9 pagi tadi. meskipun saya langsung ke sekolah namun di sekolah saya harus melapor ke pada Tsunade-sama dan saya mengisi beberapa berkas mengurus kepindahan saya." tutur sakura.  
"sudah jelas yamanaka-san?" ucap kakashi kembali dan di balas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Ino -gadis bermarga yamanaka itu-  
"dan jika kalian bertanya mengapa Haruno-san bisa masuk ke kelas ini, alasan utamanya adalah karena dia mempunyai banyak prestasi di sekolahnya dulu."

"baiklah, Haruno-san kau bisa duduk di belakang sana. silahkan!" printah kakashi.  
"ha'i, sensei.. "

Sakura pun berjalan kearah tempat duduk yang tunjuk kakashi.

"sekarang buka buku fisika kalian dan tuliskan beberapa rumus bunyi yang ada!" ucap kakashi memulai pelajaran  
"Ha'i sensei!"

.

 _ **teng .. teng .. teng ...!**_

bel pulang pun berbunyi, semua anak murid _Konoha International High School_ berhamburan keluar kelasnya masing-masing dan segera menuju tempat dimana mereka memarkirkan kendaraan mereka juga sebagian ada yang menunggu jemputan di tempat yang di siapkan oleh sekolah.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju _Bugatti Veyron_ miliknya, karena sudah memiliki janji pada wanita satu-satunya yang dia cintai yaitu ibunya. belum sampai ia membuka pintu mobilnya terdengar olehnya suara teriakan yang berasal dari sahabatnya.

"Teme! aku tunggu kau jam 4 nanti!" teriak Naruto dari kejauhan "jangan sampai Telat ya!" tambahnya dengan cengiran cerianya.  
"Hn, dasar dobe!" ucapnya entah pada siapa. lalu di lihatnya jam tangan berwarna hitam dengan volet emas yang bertengger di pergelangan tangan kirinya. lalu dia masuk kedalam mobil dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area KIHS. di perjalanan menuju pulang, dia melihat gadis berambut buble gum dari kejauhan sedang berjalan kaki di sisi jalan. ingin rasanya Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu. Sasuke masih heran dengan pertanyaannya yang tadi selalu bersarang difikirannya sejak gadis itu masuk kekelasnya. namun, di urungkan niatnya karena teringat akan janji kepada ibunya. dia pun menjalankan mobilnya cepat menuju rumahnya.

.

.

"aku pulang..!" ucap Sasuke seraya membukakan pintu rumahnya. mobilnya telah di parkirkan oleh penjaga rumahnya.  
"Sasu-chan, kau sudah pulang?" ucap wanita paruh baya yang kini menghampiri Sasuke.  
"kaa-san, kenapa belum siap-siap? aku ada latihan basket jam 4 sore nanti makanya aku segera pulang. karena kaa-san memintaku untuk mengantar kaa-san bukan?" kesal Sasuke pada ibuya yang belum siap untuk pergi. Mikoto-ibunya- hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum pada Sasuke yang kini tengah duduk di sopa dengan muka kesalnya.  
"oh... Sasu-chan, jangan seperti itu. kaa-san bukannya mau berbohong kepadamu tapi kaa-san sudah ada yang mau menemani nanti jam 4 sore juga. jadi, kaa-san belum siap-siap. dan, jika kamu sore nanti tidak bisa mengantar kaa-san, ada sakura kok yang mau nganter kaa-san"

Sasuke membelalakan matanya "s-S-SA-KU-RA?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.  
"iya, sakura teman lamamu.. ah,, kenapa kau tak ajak dia main denganmu lagi?" tanya mikoto senang. "ah, kaa-san. aku sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi dengannya.. " Sasuke bangkit dan beranjak naik tangga menuju kamarnya. "Sasu-chan?" langkah Sasuke terhenti karena panggilan dari ibunya.  
"ah, Sasu-chan. bukankan sakura hari ini hari pertamanya masuk sekolah di sekolahmu?"  
"Hn."  
"apakah kau dan Sakura sekelas?" tanya Mikoto penasaran  
"Hn, tapi kumohon. untuk kali ini jangan pernah kaa-san membuat hal yang aneh" Sasuke pun melengos pergi meninggalkan Ibunya.

.

.

.  
 **pukul 16.00. Konoho Street Ball**  
 **.**

Sasuke kini sudah bersiap dengan stelan basketnya, dia memang pemain basket KIHS meskipun yang menjadi ketua atau kapten tim basketnya adalah Inuzuka Kiba. tapi tak membuat fans-fans Sasuke berkurang. bahkan secara tidak langsung para fans fantiknya membuat fans club secara terang-terangan di sekolahnya yang diketahui bahwa ketuanya adalah Uzumaki Karin. Siswi KIHS yang paling cantik di sekolahnya namun sangat tak di sukai oleh Sasuke. menurutnya gadis itu kelewat ganjen dan dia meresa jijik dengan gadis seperti itu.

"lihatlah kawan, para bidadarimu telah sampai dan akan memberikanmu semangat untuk latihan hari ini" ucap kiba dengan nada mengejek pada Sasuke.  
"Ck! sudahlah kiba, jangan pernah kau berani-beraninya mengejeku untuk yang kedua kalinya jika tidak-" Sasuke mengantung perkataanya seraya memberi _death glare_ pada Kiba.  
" _Aa, iie, come on_ Sasuke aku hanya bercanda" ucap Kiba mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya kini "aku hanya aneh saja pada mereka. ini bukan pertandingan, tapi mereka seperti suporter pertandingan Sasuke" lanjutnya.

"hey! Teme! kau sudah ada di sini? ku kira kau akan telat karena kau bilang-" ucapan Naruto terpotong dengan cepat oleh sahutan sasuke "Kaa-san membatalkanya" sahut Sasuke tegas. lalu datanglah Shikamaru dan Neji yang juga sama-sama anggota tim basket inti. "ayo cepat kita latihan!" ujar shikamaru dengan malasnya.

.

.

'KRING!'

Sasuke memasukan bola ke ring secara tripoint dengan mudah. "permainanmu semakin bagus Sasuke!" teriak neji seraya menerima bola yang di lemparkan.

setiap Sasuke atau yang lainnya memasukan bola, para gadis bak suporter timNas itu berteriak histeris seraya memanggil-manggil nama idola-idola mereka. dan ya, bukan hanya Sasuke disini yang memiliki fans fanatik. tapi semua anggota tim basket terutama para pemain inti yang notabene memiliki wajah yang tampan masing-masing dari mereka memiliki fans masing-masing. baik itu secara terang-terangan maupun secara sembunyi. seperti para fans Hyuga Neji yang selalu menyimpan surat dan bunga mawar pada loker Neji.

kini jam menunjukan pukul 17.30 . waktu bermain mereka habis dan merekapun kembali ke bascamp untuk berganti baju atau seraya beristirahat.  
"Shika!" ucap kiba seraya melemparkan gulungan kertas pada Shikamaru  
"Apa ini?!" gulungan itu di tangkap olehnya dengan alisnya yang terangkat.  
"itu surat tantangan dari Hirosin High School karena kaleng Naruto tak sengaja membuat kepala salah satu murid disana bengkak." terang Neji secara jelas sambil melirik pada Naruto. "bukan aku yang salah! aku hanya tidak sengaja waktu itu! aku juga sudah minta maaf! dan itu masalahnya sudah aku atasi satu minggu yang lalu" ucap Naruto sok polos. "minta maaf sihh minta maaf, jika kamu minta maaf tapi tak di terima oleh mereka lalu kamu malah melawan mereka dan menghabisi 4 orang dari mereka itu bukan menyelesaikan masalah Naruto baka!" ucap kiba seraya menjitak kepala Naruto.  
"~Ittaii...~" ringis naruto sambil memegang kepalanya.  
" _mendokusai_!" jawab Shikamaru malas. "kita hadapi sajalah, aku juga sudah lama tidak menggerakan tangan dan kaki ku untuk mencari mangsa" lanjutya seraya menggulungkan kembalu kertas itu.  
"Kiba, atur waktunya. kita tempatkan di tempat biasa." perintah Shikamaru pada kiba yang di balas dengan acungan jempolnya "beres!"  
"kau ikut sasuke?"  
"Hn." jawaban ambigu Sasuke yang diartikan oleh teman-temannya dengan kata 'ya'.

Naruto merasa gembira karena sahabat-sahabatnya rela membantunya. kini mereka tinggal menunggu waktu untuk mangsa mereka.

 **-TBC-**

 **A/N :**

 **Haah.. akhirnya CHAPTER 2 UPDATE... :) maaf kalo belum nyambung sama judulnya  
**

 **Hontoo ni Doomo arigatoo gozaimasu... senpai-senpai ... :)**

 **MAKASIH YANG UDAH ngREVIEW CHAPTER 1 ... makasihnya... :)  
tolong kritik dan sarannya juga untuk chap 2 ini ...**

 **insyaalloh aku bakalan lanjutin ke chap 3 jika boleh di lanjutin sih...**


	3. Chapter 3 : 'Dia bukan yang aku kenal'

**IN MY MIND ALWAYS YOU!**

 **NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **DISCLAIMER OF BELONG MASASHI KISHIMOTO ji-san**

 **this story is my mine**

 **pairing of SASUSAKU, NARUHINA**

 **warning! : OOC berlebih, typo kebanyakan(maybe), AU, gaje**

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **HAPPY READING...**

 **CHAPTER 3**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Konoha International High School**_ **(KIHS)~**

Langit yang sangat cerah untuk gadis bermarga Haruno yang kini sedang duduk dibawah pohon rindang di dekat kantin sekolah bersama dua teman barunya Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuga Hinata. Di pangkuan mereka bertiga terdapat kotak bento yang menjadi bekalnya. Mereka makan siang bersama seraya berbincang dan tertawa bersama.

"Sakura-chan." suara Hinata terdengar memanggil sakura.  
"ya!" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya seraya tersenyum ke arah Hinata.  
"A-ano .. apakah kau mau mengikuti acara ini" ucap hinata seraya menyodorkan secarik brosur yang dipegangnya pada Sakura. Diambilnya kertas itu dan di baca. ' _ **selection for school queen magazine cover**_ ' sakura membelalakan matanya melihat apa yang dibacanya.  
"itu diadakan setiap tahun lho.., _Anata wa dōomoimasuka?_? apakah kamu mau ikut acara itu?" Hinata berujar dengan antusias. "Aku juga ikutan kok Sakura. " tanggap ino yang kini tengah tersenyum kearahnya. " _Nani?_ apa maksud kalian?" tanya sakura heran. Ino menatapnya bosan. "Aku tahu, kamu pasti menganggap kami gila kan? karena mengajakmu dalam acara seperti ini?" ino terdiam sejenak "tapi aku yakin kamu itu menutup semua kecantikanmu, kau itu cantik Sakura." sambungnya seraya tersenyum tulus.  
"A-A-aku tidak mau. sungguh, aku tak mau. aku tak berminat sama sekali. pasti semua orang akan menertawakanku" ucap Sakura menundukan dan mengelengkan kepalanya.  
"I-ino benar Sakura-chan, kau ini cantik. jadi pantas jika aku dan Ino mengajakmu. sungguh!" Hinata mencoba meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura tampak berfikir "Terimakasih Ino, Hinata. kalian memang teman yang baik. tapi aku juga bersungguh-sungguh. aku tidak punya minat sedikitpun untuk mengikuti hal semacam ini" ucap Sakura seraya mengembalikan brosur tersebut pada Hinata.

terlihat beberapa murid berlarian melintasi mereka menuju halaman belakang sekolah.  
"ada apa ini? mengapa mereka berlarian seperti itu?" tanya Sakura heran pada kedua temannya. "aku yakin pasti dia bikin ulah lagi" ucap ino kesal . "Si-siapa ino-chan?" tanya Hinata. "Siapa lagi kalau bukan Prince Ice sekolah kita." ucap Ino seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya "siapa?" tanya Sakura. "lebih baik kita lihat sendiri siapa orang itu". lalu Ino menarik tangan Hinata dan HInata menarik tangan Sakura untuk berlari mengikuti Ino

* * *

.

.

.

-BUAGH-

Pukulan Sasuke yang kesekian kalinya di layangkan pada lelaki yang sudah benyak mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya itu. hingga laki-laki itupun jatuh tersungkur ke tanah  
"ayo bangun _brengsek_!" ucap Sasuke dingin namun penuh nafsu ingin membunuh. "M-ma-ma-afkan -ukhuk- ma-afkan a-aku, Sasuke! -Ukhuk-" ucap lelaki itu terbatuk mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum miris melihat lelaki yang ada dihadapannya lalu dia menarik kerah baju pria itu "maaf? MAAF KATAMU? MENGAPA TAK KAU KATAKAN DARI TADI? _BRENGSEK_?!" dihempaskannya tubuh lelaki itu hingga menubruk pohon yang ada dibelakangnya dan seketika lelaki itu tak sadarkan diri "dasar _Bastard_!" umpat Sasuke pada lelaki itu. semua yang menyaksikan kejadian itu bergidig ngeri melihatnya. ada juga yang berbisik-bisik dan tak berani memandang kearah si 'pelaku'. apalagi jika mereka harus berhadapan dengan si 'pelaku' rasanya tidak akan mungkin dan harus berfikir dua kali. kemudian Sasuke pun menghampiri teman-temannya yang sejak tadi menontonnya tanpa memperdulikan bahwa banyak sekali Siswa-siswi KIHS yang menjadikanya tontonan "kenapa kau tak serahkan saja dia padaku Teme?!" teriak Naruto padanya. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tajam "Urus mayatnya dan telpon rumah sakit sekarang juga!" ucap Sasuke dingin. "seperti biasa." ucap Naruto melengos . "kau tak takut dipanggil Tsunade-sama lagi, huh?" tanya Shikamaru dengan bosannya. " _fufufu_.. Aku sudah biasa, jadi jangan khawatirkan aku" kekeh Sasuke sambil berlalu. tanpa disengaja mata onyxnya bertemu dengan mata emerlad yang dulu sangat dirindukannya. seringainya muncul begitu saja. tapi ia terus berlalu.

.

.

"A-apa y-yang s-se-sebenarnya t-terjadi?" tanya Hinata kaget seraya menutup mulutnya ketika melihat darah dimana-mana.  
"Sasuke-kun.." ucap Ino melihat sesosok orang yang ia tahu telah melakukan kekacauan ini. lalu Sakura dan Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pandang Ino. Hinata melihat beberapa orang berada di belakang punggung Sasuke. tak terkecuali Neji-kakak sepupu Hinata- juga berada disitu. Hinata juga tahu Sasuke adalah salah satu sahabat Neji, hingga tak heran mengapa kakak sepupunya ini ada dibelakang Sasuke. dilihatnya kearah lain seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrig bersama pemuda berambut coklat jabrig sedang mengurus korban Sasuke.

beberapa saat kemudian ambulance datang banyak para medis yang membawa peralatan khusus untuk mengurus korban dan melarikannya ke rumah sakit.

seperti yang dikatakan Shikamaru tadi. sekarang Sasuke tengah berada diruangan Tsunade-kepala sekolah KIHS- . Tsunade melihat berkas-berkas laporan yang diberikan Shizune kepadanya sebelum Sasuke datang ke ruangannya.  
"Sasuke!" panggil Tsunade dengan nada geram  
"Hn." jawabnya seperti biasa seraya memutar matanya bosan.  
"bisakah kau sedikit sopan di hadapanku?" tanya Tsunade. "Ha'i. Tsunade-sama" jawabnya masih dengan malas. "apa yang kau lakukan hari ini Uchiha?" tanya Tsunade. "apa yang kau lakukan pada kakuzu-san?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu dengan menahan emosinya. "aku hanya menuruti apa yang dia mau." sahut Sasuke dingin tanpa merasa bersalah. "haah.. " Tsunade mebuang napas beratnya dan memijat pelipis ssebelah kanannya. "sebenarnya, apa yang kau mau Sasuke? ini SEKOLAH! bukan arena BOXING!" ujar Tsunade meninggikan suaranya pada Sasuke. "Aku hanya menuruti apa yang mereka mau. kenapa hanya aku yang disalahkan? mereka sendiri yang mencari masalah denganku!" ucap Sasuke yang kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya.  
"terserah! kau memang pembangkang dan pembuat onar Uchiha!" ucap Tsunade seraya mengambil napas panjang lagi dan menatap tajam kearah Sasuke " namun kini aku akan memberimu pengawas khusus agar kau tak bisa lagi berbuat semaumu!". Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda bertanya namun sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai licik "coba saja kalau anda bisa." ucap Sasuke datar.  
"kembalilah ke kelasmu! aku akan bicarakan ini besok!" ucap Tsunade seraya memutar kursinya membelakangi Sasuke. "baiklah. selamat berfikir keras Tsunade-Sama!" pamit Sasuke seraya bengkit dari duduknya lalu bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

setelah Sasuke keluar. Tsunade mengambil beberapa dokumen di mejanya kemudian dia memanggil Shizune untuk memasuki ruangannya.  
"Shizune, panggil Haruno Sakura kemari!" ucapnya tegas.  
"Ha'i Tsunade-sama. " sahut Shizune kemudian diapun keluar dari ruangan tersebut

' _Lihat saja bocah Uchiha!_ ' batin Tsunade berujar seraya mengamati dua dukumen berbeda yang kini tengah dipegangnya.

.

.

* * *

 **~di KELAS KHUSUS ~**

 **-SAKURA POV-**

Aku tak mengerti apa yang ku saksikan tadi. Dia. Dia bukanlah orang yang selama ini aku kenal. sungguh, Dia . UCHIHA SASUKE. yang dulu adalah teman kecilku yang baik dan suka menolongku . tapi, kenapa? kenapa dia jadi seperti ini? sungguh aku takut. tatapan matanya yang dulu sangat hangat. tapi kenapa justru tatapan itu serasa dingin dan menusuk?

"Sakura!" panggilan Ino membuat aku tersadar dari lamunanku, lalu aku menoleh dan tersenyum kepadanya dan Hinata yang sedang memakan cemilan di sebelahnya.  
"kenapa kau melamun? apa yang kau lamunkan? apakah kau melamunkan kejadian di belakang sekolah tadi?" tanya Ino membuat aku mengangguk ragu. "I-itu memang S-sering terjadi Sakura-chan." tambah Hinata dengan logat kegugupannya. "sering terjadi?" tanyaku kaget. ya, aku memang merasa sangat keget. sering terjadi berarti bukan Hari ini saja Sasuke bertindak demikian "ya, Sakura-chan. ini memang sering terjadi. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke dia seperti memiliki kekuasaan di sekolah ini" ucap Hinata mulai menerangkan " mungkin karena dia adalah salah satu pewaris keluarga Uchiha yang memberikan pasokan dana terbesar pada sekolah ini" lanjut Hinata. " Dan... dia juga termasuk LELAKI TERPOPULER di sekolah ini" tambah Ino. aku mengangguk paham. aku tak menyebutkan pada mereka berdua kalau aku memang sudah mengenal Sasuke. tapi aku tak mengenal Sasuke yang sekarang.

"Haruno-san!?" panggi seseorang di ambang pintu.  
"ya!" ucapku menoleh kearahnya.  
"maaf, kau dipanggil oleh Tsunade-sama, tadi aku disuruh Shizune-sensei mencarimu." ucapnya. hah? Tsunade-sama memanggilku? ada apa dia memanggilku. akupun menganggukan kepala seraya berucap "terimaksih, nanti aku keruangannya" lalu orang yang memberi tahuku pun berlalu.

"ada apa Tsunade-sama memanggilmu Sakura?" tanya Ino. yang merupakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan apa yang ada dalam hatiku sejak tadi. akupun menggelengkan kepalaku "aku tak tahu Ino. mungkin ada berkas yang belum aku penuhi" jawabku asal-asalan. "ok!, kalau begitu. aku pergi sekarang" ucap ku pada mereka berdua. "A-apa kau tak mau kami antar Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata yang kujawab dengan gelangan kepala. "tak usah Hinata-chan. aku pergi sendiri saja" aku pun melangkahkan kekiku keluar.

aku berjalan menuju Ruangan Tsunade-sama yang berada di lantai satu. ya, aku menempati kelas Khusus tingkat 2 yang berada di lantai 2. aku berjalan menyusuri tangga. namun pada anak tangga ketiga aku mendengar dari bawah tedapat suara bising samar seperti memanggil-manggil nama seseorang. aku penasaran dan sedkit mempercepat langkahku hingga kini suara mereka terdengar jelas.  
"Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun"  
apa? Sasuke? apakah itu yang dimaksud Ino dengan kepopuleran Sasuke di sekolah?  
baiklah... baiklah.. aku akui Sasuke itu memang.. -yah- .. tampan dan tak heran juga mengapa dia sampai dikerubungi banyak wanita-wanita ganjen di sekolah ini. seperti.. err .. Sampah yang di kerubungi lalat. OOPS! maafkan aku. dan lupakan!

aku berjalan santai melewati mereka yang masih mengerubungi 'Sampah' -ah maaf- maksudku mengerubungi SASUKE (jangan berani bertanya mengapa aku kini membenci UCHIHA BUNGSU ini, lain waktu aku jelaskan). aku tak memperdulikan mereka yang menurutku suara mereka bisa membuat gendang telinga MANUSIA NORMAL menjadi tuli seketika. mungkin karena Uchiha bungsu itu bukan manusia normal jadi dia bisa tahan dengan suara atau mugkin bisa di sebut teriakan-teriakan mereka.  
aku tersenyum sinis melihat kejadian itu. kini aku berjalan cepat kearah ruangan Tsunade yang berada beberapa meter lagi dari tempatku sekarang. tapi saat aku berada di pembelokan tak sengaja-

-BRUK!-

" ~ittaii~... " ringisku bersamaan dengan orang yang tak sengaja aku tambarak itu

 **-SAKURA POV END-**

* * *

.

"~ittaii~..."

" _Go-gomen na-sai_ " ucap Sakura pada orang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya seraya berdiri dengan cepat dan merapihkan pakaian dan kacamatanya ' _untung aku punya kekuatan lebih dari wanita biasa_ ' ucap batinnya. lalu Sakura pun mengulurkan tangannya pada orang yang ia kira adalah perempuan " _Daijoubu ka_?" , meskipun rambut merah mencolok yang begitu terang dipotong pendek. - Oii.. Sakura itu lelaki!-  
" _Daijoubu desu.._ " sahut orang yang kini tengah berdiri di depan Sakura seraya menjabat tangan Sakura dengan suara berat khas lelaki yang sukses membuat Sakura cengo dan terbelalak kaget mendengarnya. " _O genki desu ka?_ " tanya orang tersebut seraya melambai-lambaikan kelima jari tangannya di depan muka Sakura membuat sakura tersadar dan menarik tangannya. wajahnya kini tengah merah karena malu. "hahaha... kau lucu sekali! pasti kau mengira kalau aku ini perempuan ya?" ujar orang itu dan hanya di jawab oleh anggukan kepala yang menunduk dari Sakura " _watashi wa_ Sasori. aku tingkat tiga di kelas saintek" ucap Sasori memperkenalkan diri "aku tak pernah melihat kamu. apakah kamu murid baru?" lanjut Sasori "Ha'i senpai.. gomen nasai .. " ucap Sakura seraya membungkukan badan dan membenarkan kacamatanya " _watashi wa_ Sakura" sahut Sakura hanya mengucapkan nama kecilnya karena mendengar orang itu juga tidak menyebutkan marganya.  
" _sumimasen sensei..._ Aku harus pergi keruangan Tsunade-sama" ujar Sakura dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari Sasori ' _Sakura, Nama yang cantik_ ' ujar Sasori dalam hati.

tak di sadari oleh siapapun sepasang Onyx memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, diapun mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

.

kini Sakura sudah ada di ruangan Tsunade. namun Tsunade duduk membelakanginya meskipun dia sendiri yang menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk di hadapan meja kerjanya  
"ada perlu apa anda memanggil saya Tsunade-Sama?" tanya Sakura to the point.  
Tsunade tersenyum melihatnya. "aku menginginkan bantuan darimu. Haruno Sakura" ucap Tsunade seraya memutar kursinya berhadapan dengan Sakura.  
sakura mengernyit bingung tak mengerti. "bantuan apa yang anda maksud Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade bediri dan memutari meja kerjanya, dan kini dia berada di samping sakura dan-

-Bruk-

dia melemparkan seberkas dokumen kearah meja di hadapan Sakura.  
"bacalah itu. mungkin kau akan mengerti."  
lalu diambilnya dokumen tersebut dan dibacanya kalimat pertama

- **THE LIST CASE OF UCHIHA SASUKE IN KIHS** -  
-MEMBUAT ONAR PADA JAM OLAHRAGA  
-BERKELAHI DENGAN GURU OLAHRAGA  
-MELAKUKAN HAL TIDAK SENONOH DI LINGKUNGAN SEKOLAH BERSAMA **UZUMAKI KARIN**  
 **-** BERKELAHI DENGAN **KONOHAMARU** SISWA TINGKAT 1  
-MELAKUKAN SENIORITAS PADA ANAK TINGKAT SATU DENGAN OSPEK BERLEBIHAN  
-MENGADAKAN PESTA MINUMAN KERAS PADA SAAT LIBURAN SEKOLAH  
-BERADA DI CLUB MALAM  
-MEMBUAT **SUIGETSU** DI RAWAT DI RUMAH SAKIT SELAMA 1 BULAN  
-MEMBUAT **TAKAZUKU** MENGALAMI GEGAR OTAK DAN TIDAK BISA MELANJUTKAN SEKOLAH

-MELAKUKAN TINDAK KEKERASAN PADA **KAKUZU** SISWA TINGKAT 2

Sakura membelalak tak percaya melihat begitu banyak blacklist yang dimiliki oleh Sasuke. lalu dia membuka lembaran berikutnya yaang merupakan daftar blacklist beberapa orang lagi. memang, bukan hanya Sasuke yang memiliki blacklist. tapi, blacklist yang di muliki Sasuke jauh lebih banyak dan lebih parah di banding dengan murid lainya.

"kau mengerti, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade memiringkan senyumanya.

Sakura menggeleng tak mengerti. karna memang ia tak mengerti sedikitpun maksud Tsunade.

Tsunade menghela napas panjang. "ku kira kau jenius Haruno!" ucap Tsunade dengan nada meremehkan. Sakura yang tidak terima mendengarnya menutup dan menyimpan dokumen itu di atas meja kerja Tsunade dengan kasar dan keras "Maafkan aku Senju-sama, Sejenius apapun orang. jika Anda hanya menyuruh orang itu membaca berkas seperti ini pasti dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya anda inginkan. dan saya minta maaf sekali lagi saya buak peramal atau pembaca fikiran orang." jawab Sakura dengan ketus mebuat Tsunade menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.  
"baiklah... baiklah Sakura. aku disini ingin mempercayakan sesuatu hal padamu"  
Sakura menatap heran pada orang yang beradaa ddi hadapannya sekarang.  
"Aku... Aku menugaskanmu untuk menjadi pengawas UCHIHA SASUKE bersama ketua OSIS KIHS. ini buak tawaran tapi ini PERINTAH!" ucap Tsunade tegas sontak membuat Sakura terlonjak dari duduknya dan juga kembali membuatnya membelalakan iris Emerladnya membulat sempurna.

"APA?- APA MAKSUD_"

'TOK!' 'TOK!' 'TOK!'

tiga ketuka itu membuat Sakura tak meneruskan kata-katanya.

"MASUK!"

'KREET'

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **AKHIRNYA... CHAP 3 KELAR... :)**

berminat buat nge **REVIEW** ?


	4. Chapter 4

_"Aku... Aku menugaskanmu untuk menjadi pengawas UCHIHA SASUKE bersama ketua OSIS KIHS. Ini bukan tawaran tapi ini PERINTAH!" ucap Tsunade tegas sontak membuat Sakura terlonjak dari duduknya dan juga kembali membuatnya membelalakan iris Emerladnya membulat sempurna._

 _"APA?- APA MAKSUD_"_

 _'TOK!' 'TOK!' 'TOK!'_

 _Tiga ketukan itu membuat Sakura tak meneruskan kata-katanya._

 _"MASUK!"_

 _'KREET'_

.

* * *

 **IN MY MIND ALWAYS YOU!**

 **NARUTO FANFICTION**

 **DISCLAIMER OF MASASHI KISHIMOTO belong**

 **This story is my mine**

 **Pairing of SASUSAKU, NARUHINA dan kemungkinan ada pairing lainnya ^^**

 **Warning! : OOC berlebih, typo kebanyakan(maybe), AU, gaje**

.

* * *

Seorang murid masuk ke ruangan Tsunade dan membungkukan badannya.  
" _Sumimasen_... Tsunade-sama, apakah anda memanggil saya?"

"Temari.. Perkenalkan ini Haruno Sakura.. Dan Sakura.. Perkenalkan ini Sabaku Temari" ucap Tsunade kepada mereka berdua. Temari pun mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh tangan Sakura  
"Temari."  
"Sakura."

"Oke! Silahkan duduk!. Karena kini kalian sudah saling kenal, aku akan jelaskan kepada kalian maksud dan tujuan ku menyuruh kalian datang kemari." ujar Tsunade

Sakura dan Temari mengagguk dan duduk di hadapan Tsunade.

"Sakura, seperti yang tadi aku katakan kau akan mengawasi UCHIHA SASUKE, dan Temari yang akan membantumu. Dia adalah Ketua OSIS KIHS yang tadi aku sebutkan. Aku harap, kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Selama ini, Temari selalu kewalahan dengan beberapa ulah yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Bahkan, tim disiplin siswa pun sudah tak bisa menangani hal ini. Jadi, Sakura. Aku harap kau bisa membantu." jelas Tsunade.

"Ta-tapi? Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Sakura heran "jika memang Temari-san saja yang seorang ketua OSIS sampai kewalahan atas ulah yang Sasuke perbuat, bahkan tim disiplin siswa pun sudah tak bisa menangani hal yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke. Apalagi aku, aku baru pindah kesini satu minggu yang lalu. Tsunade-sama, kenapa kau menyuruhku yang notabene anak baru di sekolah ini. Aku bahkan tak tahu apapun" ujar Sakura.

' _Jangan kau pikir aku tak tahu dirimu Sakura_ ' batin Tsunade seraya mempilkan senyum miringnya.

"Entahlah." balas Tsunade datar membuat Sakura kembali membelalakan matanya "tapi.. Aku percaya pada kalian jika kalian bekerjasama. Terutama pada kau SA-KU-RA" lajut Tsunade pasti penuh ketegasan.

"dan kau Temari" Tsunade mengalihkan pandangannya pada Temari dan tersenyum penuh arti " Jika Sakura hanya mengurusi si Uchiha bungsu, kau sudah tahu kan? Bahwa kau tak hanya mengurusi anak itu. Biarkan Sakura yang menangani urusan Sasuke. Tapi, bantu Sakura jika ia memerlukan bantuan, tapi tak usah kau membantunya jika dia tak memerlukan bantuanmu. Kau mengerti?" lanjutnya yang di jawab dengan anggukan kepala Temari "Ya Tsunade-sama! Aku paham!" .

"Kalau begitu, silahkan kalian kluar dari ruangan saya!"

Sakura dan Temari pun membunguk memberi hormat dan keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

Tsunade menyunggingkan senyumnya penuh arti.

'A _ku yakin kau bisa SAKURA, semoga kau berhasil._ '

Lalu Tsunade morogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah benda persegi panjang yang kini ada di genggamannya.

Dia pun menekan beberapa tombol dan

'Tuuutt...'

Tsunade pun berbicara pada orang yang ada di sebrang sana.

"Moshi-moshi..."

" _Bagaimana?_ "

"Aku sudah memulainya"

" _Bagus, terimakasih. Aku percaya padamu Tsunade-sama_ "

'KLIK' sambungan terputus

.

* * *

.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Sakura masih bingung dan tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya di tugaskan untuknya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan bersama, namun tak ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai berbicara. Mereka menaiki tangga menuju kelas angkatan 2 berada. Di ujung tangga tepatnya di lorong angkatan 2 Sakura dengan ragu memanggil Temari "Etto... Temari-san" suara Sakura memanggil Temari "Ya!" balas Temari.  
"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" ucapnya seraya membenarkan kacamatanya.  
"Silahkan, sudah menjadi tugasku membantumu jika kau perlu bantuan" ucap temari tulus.  
"Apa yang di maksud Tsunade-sama 'aku harus mengawasi Uchiha Sasuke'?"

"TEEEEEEEET... TEEEE...TTTTTTTT"

Bel pulang berbunyi membuat Temari tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sakura di sini. Karena kemungkinan besar akan banyak Siswa yang tahu setelah terlihat beberapa Siswa keluar dari kelas-kelas mereka.

"Aku tunggu kau di Ruang OSIS. Kita akan bicara di sana. Aku mau ke kelas dulu." ucap Temari seraya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah berlawanan dengan Sakura. Sakura heran mengapa Temari melangkah kearah yang berbeda darinya. Dia sebelumnya berfikir Temari juga termasuk murid kelas Khusus seperti dirinya. Karena Temari adalah ketua OSIS.

"Temari-san!" panggil Sakura agak keras karena Temari sudah lumayan jauh darinya.  
"Panggil aku Temari saja. Tak usah seformal itu denganku. Apalagi kita satu angkatan"  
"Itu yang mau aku tanyakan padamu"  
" _Nani?_ " Temari mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda tak mengerti  
" Iya, kan kita seangkatan, tapi aku tak tahu kau kelas apa? Oh ya, aku kelas Khusus-1."  
"Aku kelas Reguler-2" jawab Temari sambil terseenyum.

Sakura mengaggukan kepalanya "Oke!, kalau begitu. _Jaa ne_ "  
"Ya!. Aku tunggu kau di Ruang OSIS Sakura!"

Temari dan Sakura pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

.

* * *

.

 **~Di KELAS KHUSUS ~**

"Oii... Sakura!" teriak pemuda bersurai kuning jabrik yang tak lain adalah Naruto.  
"Ya!" Sakura yang sedang berjalan menuju tempat duduknya terhenti dan menoleh kearah orang yang memanggilnya.  
"Etto.., sudah lama kita tidak berbicara, apa kau mau ikut kami malam minggu ini?" tanya Naruto dengan ceria dan nyaring seeperti biasa.

' _Kami? Apa maksudnya_ ___ ' batin sakura

Sakura berjalan ke tempat duduknya dan membereskan peralatan sekolah yang ia keluarkan.  
Hinata dan Ino menghampirinya.

"Oii.. Sakura! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?!" teriak Naruto lagi.  
"A-Ano, maafkan aku Naruto. Aku gak bisa." ucap sakura.  
"Hey! Kenapa style-mu berubah Sakura? Bahkan tak hanya Style penampilanmu tapi Style bicaramu juga berubah! Kau sekarang tampak payah Sakura." ucap Naruto seraya mengambil tas gandongnya dengan sebelah tangan dan di pasangnya di bahu kirinya saja. Ingin rasanya Sakura menghajar Naruto untuk saat ini, tapi ia harus sabar karena misi yang harus di jalaninya. Namun kini tak hanya misi 'itu' yang membebani Sakura. Tapi, fikiran Sakura kini tertuju pada perintah kepseknya ' _sepertinya misiku bertambah_ ' gumam Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura hanya melihat tajam kearah Naruto di balik kacamatanya. "tidak Naruto, mungkin itu hanya pemikiranmu saja." ucap Sakura dengan nada dan senyuman palsunya. Lalu dilihatnya orang yang sedang duduk di belakang Naruto. Orang yang sedang asik dengan gedget-nya itu juga _headset_ yang menempel di kedua telinganya. Sepertinya orang itu tak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

"Teme! Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Hn."

' _Tak berubah_ '

Tanpa sengaja mata Onyx itu bertemu dengan mata emerlad hijau Sakura. Sasuke menyunggingkan Senyum bengkoknya.

"A-ano... S-Sakura-Chan... Apa kau telah lama mengenal N-Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang sudah bersemu merah setelah Sasuke, Naruto dan anggota geng-nya pergi meninggalkan kelas. Sakura kaget saat menoleh kearah Hinata yang berada di samping kanannya sedangkan Ino yang berada di samping kirinya tengah mengunyah permen karet.

"Hinata? Apa kau Sakit?" tanya Sakura tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Sakura menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Hinata. Hinata menggeleng.

"Wajah Hinata memang suka merah jika membicarakan Naruto, apalagi kalo berbicara dengan Naruto. Dia akan langsung pingsan Sakura. Ku harap kau akan terbiasa dengan ini" ujar Ino **dengan enteng. Tanpa mengindahkan wajah Hinata yang kian Merah padam.**

"Ah.. I-Ino-chan, K-kau juga seperti ini di h-hadapan S-Sai-kun"

"Tidak! Aku tidak sepertimu!"

"Hahaha... Mungkin aku memang harus terbiasa dengan ini. ." ucap Sakura tergelak menengahi Hinata dan Ino . "Tapi, maaf aku tak bisa pulang bareng kalian sekarang" lanjutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata dan Ino bebarengan.

"Aku ada urusan dengan ketua OSIS, aku duluan ya! Mungkin aku sudah di tunggu. _Jaa ne_ "

Sakura pun keluar meninggalkan dua teman yang kini sudah di anggap sebagai sahabatnya.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang OSIS.

.

* * *

.

 **~posisi TEMARI- (WAKTU YANG SAMA)~**

Temari berjalan keluar dari kelasnya menuju Ruang OSIS yang ada di lantai bawah. Dia berjalan sambil membawa setumpuk buku di kedua tangannya dan juga tas yang di gandongnya Sesampainya di dekat tangga dia dihadang oleh seseorang berambut nanas yang tak lain adalah Shikamaru.

"Mau apa kau?!" tanya Temari dengan nada tinggi.  
"Dirimu." jawab Shikamaru dengan nada datar.  
"Minggir dari hadapan ku sekarang juga, aku tak ada waktu berdebat denganmu!" ujar Temari yang tak pernah menurunkan nadanya.  
"Kau makin cantik kalau kau marah ketua." ucap Shikamaru yang tak mengidahkan perintah Temari. "Minggir kataku!" bentak Temari. "Wow! Sang ketua kita ternyata memang galak."

Shikamaru menyondongkan badannya kearah Temari dan mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. "Ma-mau apa kau? Hah?!" ucap Temari gugup berikut kaget dengan apa yang di lakukan Shikamaru. Meski memang bukan kali pertama Shikamaru mengganggunya. Shikamaru memegang kedua bahu Temari hingga buku-buku yang ada di tangan Temari berjatuhan kelantai yang untungnya tak mengenai kaki mereka berdua.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" tanya Temari kesal. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum penuh arti namun tak dimengerti oleh Temari.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku! JAUHKAN!" kini Temari mulai berteriak dan memberontak.  
Didorongnya tubuh Temari hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Shikamaru mengunci pergerakan Temari dengan memposisikan kakinya diantara kaki Temari.

"Apa yang KAU inginkan dariku JENIUS GILA?!" Temari kembali lagi membentak. Ingin rasanya Temari menendang orang yang kini ada di hadapannya. Namun semuanya sia-sia, tenaganya tak bisa menandingi tenaga Shikamaru dan jantungnya kini berdetak tak karuan.  
Ingin rasanya dia mengumpati dirinya dan orang gila yang ada dihadapannya. Shikamaru memajukan wajahnya dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuat wajah Temari merah padam. Lalu Shikamaru melepaskan Temari dan meninggalkannya mematung di tempat itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian setelah Shikamaru lumanyan jauh dari jangkauannya dia mengumpat dan meneriaki Shikamaru sejadi-jadinya.

"BRENGSEK KAU NANAS! AKU MEMBENCIMU! KAU GILA! KAU TAK WARAS!"

Shikamaru berlari mundur sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan tersenyum puas. Lalu dia menghilang di belokan lorong.

Temari memunguti buku-bukunya yang berjatuhan dan melajutkan tujuannya berjalan ke ruang OSIS seranya mengumpat dan memikirkan perkataan yang di bisikan Shikamaru.

- _Kau cantik apalagi dengan warna ungu itu_ -

"BRENGSEK! NARA BRENGSEK! AKAN KU BUNUH DIA!" Umpat Temari sepenajang jalan menuju Ruang OSIS. ' _Apakah tadi ada murid lain yang melihat kami berdua?_ ' batin Temari

 **-TEMARI POV-**

Orang gila itu... Apa maksudnya dia membisikan hal itu?. Apakah dia tahu apa yang aku pakai? Tapi? Dari mana dia Tahu? GILA! BRENGSEK! SANNARO!

Aku tak mau memikirkannya. Aku tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dia mau?.

'Nara Shikamaru' orang gila yang selalu menggangguku. Dia memang jenius tapi dia termasuk anak brandal yang juga tergabung dalam geng Sasuke. Geng yang selalu membuat onar. Geng yang selalu membuat masalah denganku.

Aku hampir lupa ada janji dengan Sakura di ruang OSIS. Aku berharap aku duluan yang nyampe kesana.

 **-TEMARI POV END-**

* * *

 **~MARKAS Ikemen's GENG~**

Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki ruangan dimana mereka berkumpul. Tempat mereka biasa berkumpul yang di namai dengan = **MARKAS Ikemen's GENG** = entah apa meksud dari penamaan tempat itu, yang jelas Naruto lah yang berjasa memberi nama tempat itu. Tempat ini bisa di kategorikan mewah. Terdapat beberapa kamar, ruangan kosong, ruangan penyimpanan ' _barang_ ' dan juga di lengkapi dengan dapur kecil dan kamar mandi. Peralatan yang ada juga terbilang sangat mewah meski tidak terlalu banyak. Ada shopa di ruang tengah tempat mereka berkumpul yang kini sudah ada Kiba yang sedang bermain PSP-nya, juga shino yang sedang menonton berita harian di TV LCD yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan Shikamaru yang sedang bermain Bilyard dengan Sai.

Naruto pun pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Di ambilnya _cappucino late_ dan beberapa cemilan yang ada, lalu dia pun bergabung dengan Shino dan Kiba duduk di shopa. Sedangkan, Sasuke menghampiri Shikamaru dan Sai.

"Kiba! Bagaimana dengan tantangan Hirosin High School? Apakah sudah di tetapkan?" tanya Naruto pada Kiba yang sedang sibuk dengan _game_ nya.  
"Ya!" Sahut Kiba sekenanya tetap fokus pada _game_ nya.  
"APA?!" sentak Naruto. "Tak pelu berteriak begitu baka!" Bentak Kiba dengan kesalnya. "T-tapi,––"  
"Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut, hah?" Sela Shikamaru dengan nada mengejek. "Tidak! Aku tidak TAKUT! Dan TIDAK PERNAH TAKUT!" ucap Naruto seperti beteriak tak mau di salahkan. "Urusaii no BAKA DOBE!" balas Sasuke dengan nada kesalnya namun tedengar datar pada Naruto. Sasuke kini menghampiri ketiga orang tersebut dan langsung duduk di shopa yang kosong.

"Kapan? Dan dimana tempatnya?" tanya Sasuke

"Sabtu sore. Stasiun Karizawa" jelas kiba santai sambil menyimpan PSP miliknya diatas meja.

"Aku rasa tempat itu cocok. Tak akan ada polisi yang berjaga disana. Karena stasiun itu stasiun lama" kata shino datar.

"Teme!Apa kau ada acara malam minggu ini?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Hn, emang kenapa?"

"Etto.. aku berencana mengajakmu ke tempat Sakura-chan." Jawab Naruto polos.

"Tunggu... tunggu.. tunggu.., Sakura? Haruno Sakura maksudmu Naruto? Murid pindahan itu?" tanya Sai yang kini tengah membuka botol minumannya.

"Hu'um. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau dan Sasuke mengenalnya?" bukan menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto Sai malah bertanya lagi dengan semangat. "Hey! Kau itu kenapa Shimura?" tanya Kiba "Kau menyukainya heh?" tanya Kiba dengan nada yang menggoda membuat Sai sedikit bersemu namun dengan cepat ia mengendalikannya. Sasuke yang dari tadi terdiam langsung beranjak dari duduknya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Neji yang sedari tadi diam.

"Pulang." Jawab Sasuke enteng tanpa melihat kearah orang yang berbicara.

"Eh? Pulang? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Teme!" tukas Naruto.

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi Sasuke keluar dari ruangan itu lalu ia memasuki mobilnya.

Diperjalanan Sasuke entah mengapa tiba-tiba merasa kesal sendiri.

"Kuso!" umpatnya seraya memukul stir kemudi.

Drrtt...drrrtt...drrrttt...

Ponselnya bergetar lalu dipasangnya headset nirkabel ditelinganya.

"Hn."

"Aku pinta kau menjadi juri di salah satu acara bulan depan, tanpa bantahan."

––KLIK ––

Sambungan terputus.

–

–

–

–

––TBC ––

–

–

–

* * *

 **yohs! aku update lagi sekarang... setelah sekian abad aku vakum dari akun ini.. maafkan aku... maafkan aku.. huhuhu**

 **oke! bagi reader yang masih mau baca fict abal-abalku ini aku ucapkan banyak ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU...**

 **khusus buat Misshire-senpai makasih banget karena udang ngedukung aku buat terusin fict ini... :) makasiiiiihhhh...**

 **DAN BAGI YANG MAU NGFLAM SILAHKAN :) AKU TERIMA DENGAN LAPANG DADA.**

 **Tapi yang aku harapkan adalah kritik dan saran yang membangun... terimakasih. SALAM ^^**

 ** _Laven_chan ^^_**


End file.
